Family
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A little insight into the Tilsley family
1. Chapter 1

It's a little after midnight when she glances around the packed restaurant, she smiles as she sees Michelle dancing with her son to some cheesy pop song while Steve dances with Amy.

'This is so lovely.' Carla says as Nick sits down next to her.

'It is... Michelle sure knows how to throw a party.' He replies smiling. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers.

'Mmhmm... She does. Do you need to stay until everyone leaves to lock up?' She asks and he shakes his head.

'Nope. I'll give the keys to Steph, I'm sure she'll lock up for me. Why do you want to go?' He asks.

'Not yet, but soon. I'm exhausted and this little one is out.' She replies glancing down at the sleeping baby on her knee.

'Mmm... We can leave just now if you want?' He says and she shakes her head.

'No, I want to stay for a bit. She's fine sleeping here, she's clearly comfy.' She replies smiling.

'Okay... This next song I would like to dedicate to all the couples here tonight... Couples get on that dance floor, this one is for you!' The DJ says and Carla smiles as she watches Michelle Michelle switch from dancing with Ryan to dancing with Steve.

 _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark. Try as I may, I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing._

'Would you like to dance?' Nick asks gesturing to the dancefloor where all the couples are beginning to form.

'And what would I do with this one?' She replies.

'I'll watch her...' A voice from beside them says. Carla turns around to see Bethany standing.

'A-Are you sure?' Carla asks and the teenager nods her head.

'Go dance, have fun. She'll be fine with me.' Bethany replies putting her arms out. Carla nods her head and carefully passes her 7 month old daughter to Bethany.

'If she wakes up her blankie is my bag and so is her Lambie teddy.' Carla says and Bethany smiles.

'Come on then, Mrs Tilsley.' Nick says reaching out for his wife's hand. He pulls her onto the dancefloor and instantly wraps his arms around her waist.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._

'It's been a while since we done this.' He says and she smiles as she rests her forehead against his.

'It certainly has... Do you think Fallon with be okay with Bethany?' Carla asks and Nick smiles.

'She'll be fine... Bethany is really good with her.' Nick replies and he feels Carla relax into his arms. She leans forward smiling as she gently kisses his lips.

'I love you, Nicholas Tilsley.' She says and he smiles.

'I love you too, Carla Tilsley.' He replies smiling.

'I was thinking tomorrow we could go to the seaside.' He suggests and she smiles up at him.

'I'm thinking you should just be quiet and hold me because it's not very often we don't have a child with us.' She says resting her head against his chest. Leaning down he places a kiss on top of her head and runs his hands up and down her back.

It's true, there is rarely a time when they don't have their daughter with them. The only time they're on their own is when Fallon is asleep, and by that time Carla is ready for bed as well. Not that they'd ever complain because they wouldn't change things for the world but it is nice to have some time alone, even if it is only a few minutes.

 _That smile on your face. The truth in your eyes. The touch of your hand lets me know that you need me. You say it best when you say nothing at all..._

As the song comes to an end Carla smiles as she feels Nick place a soft kiss on top of her head.

'Let's go get our baby girl.' He says as she glances up at him. She smiles and takes his hand leading him back to the table.

'She been okay?' Carla asks as they reach the table.

'Yeah. She's been fine. She woke up but went back to sleep almost instantly.' The teen replies smiling.

'Okay... Thanks, Bethany. You go have a good time.' Carla says taking her daughter back into her arms. She watches as Bethany runs back onto the dancefloor, instantly finding someone to dance with.

'Do you want to head home?' Nick asks, draping his arm around Carla's shoulders as she cradles their daughter to her chest.

'Yeah... I think it's time we got her home.' She replies.

'Okay I'm just going to give Steph the keys... Why don't you go see Michelle and Ryan?' He suggests.

'I will, can you pass me her blanket? She's getting quite chilly.' She asks and he nods his head. He goes into the changing bag and grabs Fallon's baby blanket. Carla carefully wraps it around the little girl before making her way over to Michelle.

'Hey... Nick and I are going to head home.' She says and Michelle smiles.

'Oh okay! Thanks for coming, Carla... I know you're exhausted but it really meant a lot to Ryan.' Michelle replies glancing at her son across the room.

'I wouldn't have missed it... We've had a great time, even if this little one has been passed out for the last three hours.' Carla says and Michelle laughs.

'Well thanks again... Wait here, I'll go get Ryan.' She replies smiling as she rushed off to get her son.

'Auntie Car, I hear you're heading home.' Ryan says making his way over to her.

'I am... Way past my bedtime.' She replies laughing.

'It's been great seeing you... Could I maybe pop over tomorrow? Get to know Fallon a bit better?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Of course you can. You're always welcome.' She replies and he hugs her.

'Love you, Auntie Car.' He says kissing her cheek and Fallon's head.

'Love you too, Ryan. Go have fun with your mates. I'll see you tomorrow.' She replies and he smiles. She watches as he walks off back to his group of friends.

'God he's so grown up.' Carla says and Michelle smiles.

'I know! It's crazy. I'll let you go get this one into bed and yourself.' Michelle replies hugging her.

'Mm... You're more than welcome to pop over with Ryan tomorrow if you want.' Carla says and Michelle nods her head.

'I might.' She replies smiling.

* * *

'Home sweet home...' Nick says as they walk through their front door and into the house.

'I'm just going to pop her in the cot.' Carla mumbles carrying Fallon straight through to the bedroom. She gently places her in the cot at the end of their bed before tucking a blanket around her and leaving the room.

'So tomorrow...' Nick says as Carla makes her way back into the living room.

'Ryan has asked if he can come round and get to know Fallon better... I know you wanted to go to the seaside but-' She replies and he smiles.

'That'll be lovely. We can go to the seaside any day, Ryan isn't home for long.' He says and she grins.

'You're the best... Don't know what I did to deserve you... Love you.' She mumbles and he laughs.

'Come on, you... Someone clearly needs their bed.' He says taking her by the hand and leading her to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : This was supposed to just be a one-shot but people requested I carry it on and explain what the party was for so now its a two-shot?**

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

'Who could that be, hmm?' Carla asks lifting Fallon out of her highchair. The little girl babbles in response causing her mother to smile and kiss her head.

'Let's go see.' Carla says making her way over to the front door. She uses one hand to keep Fallon balanced against her hip and uses the other to open the front door.

'Auntie Car!' Ryan says smiling.

'Hey... Come on in.' Carla replies stepping out the way to let them into the apartment.

'So I know you met her last night but I'll introduce you again... This is Poppy, my fiancée... Poppy, this is my Auntie Carla and Fallon.' Ryan says.

'It's very nice to meet you.' Poppy says smiling as Carla hugs her.

'You too... Come in and sit down.' She replied gesturing to the sofa.

'What's that smell? Are you having lunch?' Michelle asks and Carla shakes her head.

'I just finished feeding Fallon.' She replies smiling as they make their way over to the sofa.

'Does she eat proper food? Like human food?' Ryan asks.

'To a certain extent. Like she doesn't have everything pureed anymore. She has some lumps in her food. Today she had pasta in a sweet potato and tomato sauce... Didn't you.' Carla replies as Fallon giggles and bounces on her knee.

'She looks like you, Auntie Car...' Ryan says and Carla smiles.

'She was her daddy's double when she was born... So, what's going on with you?' She asks and Ryan glances at Poppy.

'Well we're moving back here... Well somewhere around this area and I guess we're planning a wedding.' He replies causing Carla to smile.

'You are so grown up and it kinda breaks my heart a little.' She admits and Michelle laughs.

'How do you think I feel?' She asks.

'So tell me about you?' Ryan says and Carla shrugs.

'What do you want to know?' She asks.

'I don't know. Tell me about Fallon, what's happened since she was born?' He asks and she smiles.

'Well, she was born on New Years Day after a crazy three day labour. Her full name is Fallon Rose Hayley Tilsley, but Nick calls her giggles. Umm... She comes to work with me most days unless Nick isn't working.' Carla replies.

'Are you wanting any more?' Ryan asks.

'Children? Of course. We've agreed on at least one more but if I'm honest I'd like two more.' She replies causing him to smile.

* * *

'I'm home... I got the-' Nick shouts making his way through the front door carrying a Boots carrier bag.

'We have visitors, Nick.' Carla says and Michelle raises her eyebrows.

'Oh... Right. Hi, I'll be back in a minute.' He says quickly rushing through to the bedroom with the bag. He drops it on the bed before making his way back to the living room.

'Hey...' He says leaning down and kissing Carla.

'Hi. ' She replies smiling. He sits down next to her and she instantly leans into him.

'So how was the rest of the party?' Nick asks.

'Good... This one got drunk.' Ryan replies smiling as he glances at Poppy.

'I did not!' She says, her cheeks tinting to a pale shade of red.

'How did we get to the hotel?' Ryan asks and she bites her bottom lip.

'A taxi?' She replies and he shakes his head.

'We didn't... You fell asleep at the pub so we stayed there.' He says causing Michelle and Carla to laugh.

'Do you remember our engagement party?' Nick asks turning to face Carla.

'Course I do.' She replies and he laughs.

'Your Auntie Carla got drunk... Fell off the bar and had a black eye.' He says as Carla covers her face with her hands.

'No way!' Ryan says and Carla nods her head.

'I did... I made Aiden do all the meetings at work because I had this horrendous black eye.' She replies as a small whimper comes through the baby monitor.

'Looks like someone has woke up from her nap.' Carla says and Nick smiles.

'I'll get her.' He replies getting up. He makes his way into the nursery and over to the cot.

'Hi, giggles... Did you have a nice sleep?' He asks lifting into his arms. He places a kiss on the little girl's head before carrying her through to the living room.

'Hi, sleepyhead. Can mummy have a cuddle?' Carla asks putting her arms out. Nick passes Fallon to her and the little girl instantly cuddles into her chest.

'I still can't believe you're a mum.' Ryan says and Carla smiles.

'Sometimes I can't either.' She admits.

* * *

'Thank you for coming over... It was great to see you.' Carla says hugging her nephew.

'You too... We'll see you soon.' Ryan replies smiling. Carla and Nick watch as the three of them leave the apartment before Nick closes the front door.

'So did you get it?' She asks turning to face her husband.

'I did. It's in the bag on our bed.' He replies and she smiles. She kisses his cheek before making her way through to the bedroom and grabbing the Boots bag. She pulls out the rectangle box before making her way to the bathroom. She places the box on the sink and take a deep breath.

She does what she has to do before making her way back into the living room.

'So?' He asks.

'3 minute wait...' She replies lifting Fallon onto her knee.

'How are you feeling?' He asks and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know... Don't get me wrong I'd love another baby but I just feel like it's a lot for my body to handle. I mean, with the miscarriage then getting pregnant so soon after, then the birth.' She explains and he nods his head.

'I get that... That's the three minutes up, babe.' He says. She nods her head and stands up with Fallon on her hip.

'Let's go then.' She replies. They make their way through to the bathroom.

'Do you want to look or will I?' He asks and glances down at the two pregnancy tests.

'You look.' She replies. He nods his head and picks up one of the tests, turning it over in his hand.

'Well?' She asks as he glances up at her.

'Looks like Fallon is going to be a big sister.' He replies.

'It's positive?' She asks and he nods her head. She turns the other test over to reveal it is positive as well.

'I know this isn't exactly what you wanted but-' He begins and she smiles.

'Nick...' She says and he glances up at her.

'Just shut up and kiss me.'


End file.
